Wampir
left rasa Sima pojawiająca się w The Sims 2: Nocne życie, The Sims 3: Po Zmroku oraz The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. The Sims right|thumb Wampiry tak naprawdę tu nie występują, nawet w dodatku The Sims: Abrakadabra. Pojawia się w nim jedynie Wampirzyca Wika, która jest NPC, sprzedawczynią w Abrakadabrowie. Wampirem można stać się jedynie za pomocą zaklęcia. Tylko Dorośli, którzy dobrze panują nad urokiem "Piękna czy Bestia", mogą przemienić się w wampiry, jednak tylko z wyglądu, ponieważ tacy Simowie nie mają żadnych specjalnych opcji, nie mogą ukąsić Sima w szyję, zmieniać się w nietoperza ani nic innego. The Urbz: Sims in the City Wampiry są tu jedynie elementem fabuły. Gdy Urb myje się, podejrzewa, że pewien inny Urb jest wampirem. Gracz musi odpowiedzieć na pytanie, by udowodnić, że tak nie jest. Następnie Urb spotyka Wampira Wielkiego, gdy Bayaou Boo pokazuje Urbowi tajne przejście, aby wrócić do Minipolis, jednak zostaje on schwytany na drodze. Następnie pojawia się pięć misji, które ukazują, że Urb stał się wampirem. Gracz uwalniając się, musi porozmawiać z Mambo Loa o wampiryzmie. Urb poznaje lekarstwo, a następnie leczy się z wampiryzmu. The Sims 2 right|thumb|Moment ukąszenia # Wampira można spotkać od 19.00 do 6.00 w restauracji na przedmieściu. Najpierw musisz z nim się zaprzyjaźnić (długo to trwa, ponieważ wampir trudno podnosi swój pasek związku stałego, lecz gdy już to zrobisz, może cię ukąsić). Gdy się wprowadzi, kliknij na niego, a potem na Sima/Simkę, która ma się stać wampirem. Trzeba poszukać opcji "Ukąś w szyję" i klikasz. Twój Sim jest wampirem. Jeśli chcesz mieć dziecko ze swoją Simką i wampirem, to tak jak zwyczajnie, tyle że dziecko urodzi się normalnie. Może zostać wampirem będąc nastolatkiem. # Musisz wpisać kod boolprop testingCheatSenabled true i kliknąć (trzymając SHIFT) na wybranego sima. Szukaj opcji Make Vampire klikając ikonkę więcej. Jak rozpoznać wampira? Wampira można łatwo rozpoznać po jego szarej karnacji, czerwonych oczach, stroju, kłach oraz tytule Hrabia/Hrabina przed imieniem. Kobiety mają długie suknie w ciemnych wiktoriańskich barwach, a mężczyźni noszą długie płaszcze. Jak opiekować się rodziną, w której są wampiry? # Musisz w trybie kupowania kupić trumnę, która będzie chronić Twojego wampira/wampirzycę. # Budzi się on o 19.00, a kładzie spać przed wschodem słońca, czyli o 6.00. Możesz też sprzedać wszystkie okna na parceli (w pomieszczeniu bez okien paski potrzeb będą spadać szybciej niż normalnemu Simowi, ale wolniej niż na słońcu). Jak Sim może przestać być wampirem? Musisz skontaktować się z Cygańską Swatką za pomocą telefonu. Gdy przyjdzie, musisz ją przywitać i kupić od niej eliksir Wampirocylinę-D. Każ wypić Simowi eliksir, w końcu przemieni się on w normalnego Sima, który nie boi się słońca. Jeśli masz dodatek Osiedlowe życie, możesz o eliksir poprosić czarodzieja lub czarownicę albo sam zostać jednym z nich i ugotować w kotle lekarstwo. Cechy wampira Zalety bycia wampirem w The Sims 2 to: * Zamiana w nietoperza. * Skradanie się. * Spanie w trumnie. * Wieczne życie. A wady: * Wampir nie może wychodzić na słońce. Kończy się to jego silnym osłabieniem lub nawet śmiercią (gdy za długo siedzimy na słońcu). * Od godziny 6.00 do 19.00 musi spać w trumnie. The Sims 3 The Sims 3: Po zmroku thumb left W trzecim dodatku do The Sims 3 wampiry są o wiele bardziej dopracowane, bardziej realistyczne i umiejętne, choć zostały pozbawione niektórych funkcji zastąpionych nowymi. Pierwszą istotną różnicą jest wygląd zewnętrzny. W The Sims 3: Po Zmroku wampiry mają błyszczące oczy, mniej widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka kły oraz bladą skórę, a także bliznę w miejscu ukąszenia. Kolejna zmiana to brak możliwości transformacji w nietoperza. W zamian za to umożliwiono im czytanie w myślach oraz szybkie poruszanie się po zapadnięciu zmierzchu. Wampiry uzyskały możliwość wychodzenia na słońce, jednak jeśli Sim-wampir będzie przebywał na nim dłużej niż 3 godziny, lekko spali się, jednak nie umrze, najwyżej może omdleć. Czytanie myśli oraz urok osobisty prawdopodobnie są zaczerpnięte ze Zmierzchu (Edward Cullen czyta w myślach, Jasper Hale potrafi manipulować emocjami i je odczuwać). Pojawiło się też specjalne łóżko-ołtarz, z którego mogą korzystać jedynie wampiry. Lewitują wtedy nad ołtarzem, a świeczki umieszczone na nim zapalają się. Wampir może umrzeć z pragnienia, wtedy jego duch jest czarny, a serce pulsuje czerwonym światłem. Wampiry w The Sims 3 są akceptowane w mieście, określa się ich mianem Panów nocy. Mają wstęp do wszystkich ekskluzywnych klubów i barów, a także tylko one mogą wejść bez względu na poziom osobistości do klubu Plazma 501. Wampiry nie żywią się wyłącznie plazmą, ale też owocami plazmowymi dostępnymi do kupienia w sklepie. Ciekawostką jest to, iż gdy damy wampirowi cechę wegetarianin, żywić się on będzie specjalnymi przekąskami - plazmapakami. Żeby je nabyć musimy dokonać napadu na szpital. Wampiry można spotkać właściwie o każdej porze i w każdym miejscu, lecz najczęściej pojawiają się w nocnym klubie Plazma 501, w którym są specjalnie traktowane. Na najniższym piętrze tego lokalu znajdują się ołtarze do spania. Wampirze dzieci Małe dzieci będące potomkami wampirów gryzą zabawki i są niezwykle inteligentne: wystarczy zaledwie kilka godzin aby rozwinąć maksymalnie daną umiejętność do dziesiątej kreski, jednakże umiejętności korzystania z nocnika, chodzenia i mówienia uczą się w zwykłym tempie. Wampiryzm jest genetyczny: gdy jedno z rodziców jest wampirem (matka/ojciec) ich dziecko ma 50% aby być człowiekiem i 50% na posiadanie wampirzego dziedzictwa. Nastoletni potomkowie mogą spać w trumnie tak jak jej/jego rodzic(e). Co ciekawe, nastolatki będące potomkami wampirzycy i wampira uczą się umiejętności jeszcze szybciej niż dzieci człowieka i wampira. Jako dzieci: brzdące, dzieci w wieku szkolnym i nastolatki mają cechy pół-Sima pół wampira: mają bladą skórę jak wampirzy rodzic, błyszczące oczy, znamię na szyi, zaś tak jak człowiek (Sim) mogą spożywać czosnek, przebywać na słońcu i zamiast potrzeby pragnienie mają potrzebę głód, starzeją się w tym samym tempie jak Simowie, jednakże po zmianie grupy wiekowej na młody dorosły stają się "pełnymi", czystymi wampirami. Koncepcja dziecka wampira może być zaczerpnięta z nowego folkloru, w którym istnieją przesłanki o istnieniu dhampira- potomka ludzkiej kobiety i wampirzego ojca (przykład: Zmierzch: Przed Świtem, Akademia Wampirów). Jak przemienić się w wampira? left Aby przemienić Sima w wampira, musimy odnaleźć jednego z przedstawicieli tej rasy. Gdy już go spotkamy, należy się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, następnie prosimy go o przemianę. W szybkim nawiązaniu znajomości pomaga zaoferowanie pożywki. Po trzech dniach od ugryzienia nasz Sim staje się wampirem. Przyjaciela wampir może ugryźć w przedramię, natomiast partnera w szyję. Kiedy Sim stanie się już wampirem, możemy prosić kogoś bliskiego (nie wampira) o poczęstowanie się jego plazmą. Zaskakującą rzeczą jest to, że nie może on wypić plazmy Sima bez jego zgody. Aby ją uzyskać, należy zaprzyjaźnić się z dawcą. thumbthumb|Wampirze kły The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata W dodatku Nie z Tego Świata wampiry zostały ulepszone, udostępniono też wiele nowych interakcji dla Panów nocy. Mogą oni zastraszać innych Simów, chwalić się zębami oraz przyznać się do wampiryzmu, lub zaprzeczyć, że są wampirami. Mogą też zahipnotyzować innego Sima, zaś ukochanego/ukochaną poprosić o porzucenie mocy wampira. Po tej interakcji, nasz gryząco-ssący podopieczny dostanie okazję. Dzięki hipnozie wampir może bez pytania pożywić się nim. Jeżeli wampir będzie miał wystarczająco dużo punktów szczęścia życiowego, może zakupić nagrodę Nieśmiertelność, co spowoduje zaprzestanie starzenia się oraz dodatkowo zapewni odporność na światło słoneczne. Co ciekawe, skóra wampira odpornego na światło słoneczne będzie migotała, co prawdopodobnie jest nawiązaniem do sagi Zmierzch. Kompetencje i umiejętności * Motyw polowania-wampiry widzą termiczną aurę wokół Simów , która ujawnia najlepszą plazmę. To daje im również znacznik w widoku mapy i aurę wokół portretu docelowego, w zakładce Relacje. Kiedy Wampir ma cel odczuwa chęć spożycia krwi tego Sima. Picie od celu napełnia nie tylko pasek potrzeby, ale również udziela nastrójnik , który zapobiega paskowi Pragnienie od rozkładających się do czasu wygaśnięcia nastrójnik. * Zwolnione starzenie się (wampir który wykupi nagrodę Nieśmiertelność przestanie całkowicie się starzeć)- młody dorosły, dorosły i emeryt starzeje się o wiele wolniej niż Sim. * Zwiększone zmysły- wampir jest w stanie widzieć w ciemności, jest wyczulony na dźwięki i zapachy. * Super wytrzymałość * Super Siła- wampiry są w stanie podnosić ciężkie przedmioty np. skały kosmiczne. * Super Inteligencja- w ciągu kilku godzin rozwijają umięjętności do maksimum. * Super szybkość- wampir biegnie bardzo szybko, w ciągu kilkunastu sekund przemieszcza się z miejsca na miejsce, podczas biegu jego sylwetka jest rozmazana. * Czytanie myśli- wampir dzięki interakcji Czytaj myśli zbiera informacje na temat pracy, charakteru, zainteresowań i znaku zodiaku Sima. * Hipnoza * Ograniczone przebywanie na słońcu- wampir może przebywać w ciągu dnia na słońcu, jednakże po upływie 3-4 godzin dostaje silnej wysypki i osłabienia. Co ciekawe po wykupieniu nagrody Nieśmiertelność jego skóra błyszczy po wystawieniu na światło słoneczne. * Urok osobisty * Zwiększona uroda- po przemianie skóra wampirów staje się blada, a oczy emitują blask. Te cechy nadają intrygujący wygląd. Słabości * Czosnek- po zjedzeniu czosnku wampiry tracą przytomność. * Pragnienie- gdy wampir odczuwa silne pragnienie umiera. * Światło słoneczne- po upływie określonego czasu na ciele wampira pojawiają się duże pęcherze, a sam wampir może zemdleć. Ciekawostki thumb|right|x208px|Znamię na szyi * W The Sims: Abrakadabra występuje postać o nazwie Wampirzyca Wika. Jest to NPC sprzedawca. Nie zamieni Sima w wampira, ale może mu sprzedać jajo smoka. * Każdy wampir nosi V-kształtne znamię na szyi. * Dzieci Simów-Wampirów uczą się umiejętności niezwykle szybko. Wystarczy parę godzin do rozwinięcia danej umiejętności maksymalnie. * W The Sims 2 wampiry NPC kąsają ludzi bez kontroli gracza. Potrafią nawet wyrwać się ze swego dziennego snu, by zaatakować ofiarę. * Podczas uczenia się umiejętności przez wampira, wokół paska postępu nauki latają małe nietoperzyki (Tylko w czasie trwania nastrójnika "Wampirzy wigor"). * Próba przemiany zwykłego Sima w wampira przez naczelnych wampirów zawsze się udaje bez względu na to, jakie mają stosunki z Simem. * W czasie snu nad wampirem zamiast literek "Zzzz" unoszą się litery "Vvvv". * Wampir nie może upolować i kąsać innego wampira. * Wampiry mogą zaspokajać swoje pragnienie w restauracji, jedząc na miejscu, ale nie na wynos. * Wampir może napaść na niektóre parcele publiczne (szpital, spożywczak) w celu uzyskania plazmy, za co może trafić do więzienia. * Wampiry nie odczuwają zimna. * Gdy mamy dość punktów szczęścia życiowego, możemy kupić nagrodę Nieśmiertelny/na, wówczas wampir będzie niewrażliwy na Słońce. * Wampir dostanie pozytywny nastrójnik, gdy napije się z wróżki. * W The Sims 3, gdy wampir nie jest przyjacielem innego Sima, to ten Sim ma nastrójnik "Ścigany/a". * W The Sims 2, gdy wampir będzie chciał się wystroić, nie zauważy siebie w lustrze i syknie na nie. * Wampiry mają kły w kształcie PlumbBoba. * W TS3 wampir w sklepie z eliksirami może kupić miksturę, dzięki której może przebywać na słońcu, jednak jej działanie jest tylko tymczasowe. * W The Sims 3, gdy nasz Sim jest wegetarianinem i pije krew z ciała innego Sima, otrzymuje negatywny nastrójnik "Mdłości". Wtedy jako tego powód podaje "Drapieżne zachowanie". Gdy jednak je owoce plazmowe lub sok plazmowy, nie otrzymuje tego nastrójnika. * W The Sims 3, aby zaspokoić u wampira potrzebę zabawa, można wybrać się na cmentarz. * Wampiry przemienione mają naturalny kolor oczu (ten, z którym się urodziły), z tym że błyszczy, lecz Simowie, którzy urodzili się wampirami mają czerwone oczy. * Gdy wampiry wsiadają na rower lub do auta, nie jest im już gorąco. * Wampir może czytać w myślach Kościldy. * W Moonlight Falls są parodie Edwarda Cullen'a (Tristian Van Gold) i Belli Swan (Baeily Swain) ze Zmierzchu. *Kiedy zwykły Sim przemieni się w wampira, zamiast jego ulubionego jedzenia jest plazma. Galeria wampiry2.jpg|Kuszenie sima snapshot_fd172edd_1d180bb9.jpg|Lot nietoperza wampirek.jpg wampiry4.jpg|Podglądanie wampira Pocałonek wampira.jpg|Po ukąszeniu Imagesa.jpg|Wampirzyca Hrabina Wiktoria Żeglarz 600px-999286_20101014_640screen004.jpg Screenshot-281.jpg|Wampir zastrasza wilkołaka Simka zamienia się w Wampira.jpg Screenqqqqshot-161.jpg|Polująca wampirzyca. wampiry5.jpg|Sen wampira 016.jpg Wampir.jpg Xx5.jpg Xx3.jpg WTe4PBDowU.jpg|Z lewej wampir, a z prawej przemiana Sima w wampira 915365718.jpg|Wampiry na trumnach 915366625.jpg|Kąszenie przez wampira Vampire2.png Vampire3.png VampTeeth.jpg|Zbliżenie na zęby wampira. Josenia3.jpg en:Vampire fr:Vampire Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 3 Kategoria:The Sims 3 Nie z Tego Świata